Spiralling Down
by Orchida
Summary: A normal day goes from bad to worse for fourteen year old Chris Halliwell.


The story is set in the unchanged future, when Chris is fourteen and Wyatt sixteen.

This all came about after finally getting to see the episode - Hyde School Reunion, in which Chris reveals Piper died and made a relationship with Victor, through talking over it afterwards. So I decided to have a shot at her death.. Here's hoping people enjoy it.

I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

* * *

****

Spiralling Down

Chapter One

With a huff of frustration, Chris Halliwell slung his school bag onto his bed. It had been one hell of an afternoon, exploding chemicals in science and surprise tests in double maths. He had enough homework to last him for two weeks and it was all due in three days time. To top it all off his Mom wanted him to create a harpy vanquishing potion, part of his weekly witch lessons, all he really wanted to do was collapse on his bed.

A bang on the door signified his older brother, Wyatt. "Mom wants you downstairs, let's try and do this really fast I've arranged to go out."

Chris nodded and walked over to his wardrobe to change into fresh clothes, finding a comfortable shirt; he stripped out of his old one and shrugged it on. An annoyed sigh made Chris turn around to see Wyatt slumped against his doorframe waiting impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Chris answered, knowing that any second longer and his brother would start complaining. Wyatt held the door open until Chris had passed and then the two of them made their way downstairs.

The two stood over the bubbling pot and looked to Piper for their next set of instructions. Exasperated she said, "Come on boys, the whole point is you learn this for yourselves."

Chris glanced down at the table and began searching it for the ingredient he believed to be next - mandrake root.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I don't see the point, I can just flambé them to toast."

"And cockiness will be your downfall." Piper admonished seriously. "What if your powers aren't working or you're unable to toast your enemy?" Wyatt looked away from Piper and made an unconvincing snorting noise.

Chris watched his brother with interest, Wyatt had a number of powers and truth be told he probably could blink and kill an attacking harpy. That was what came with the title of 'Twice blessed', that and of course the most famous sword in history. Unlike himself who had the power to orb, and was just starting to be able to control his power of telekinesis.

Piper seemed to sense her youngest son's thoughts and gave him an encouraging smile. His hand brushed over the needed item, slipping his fingers into the bag and pulling out two chunks of the popular spell ingredient.

He popped them into the pot, a green steam lifting up to his face at the impact. As far as he was concerned, his Mom was right, it was better to be prepared for all eventualities.

A few choice ingredients later and Chris believed the potion to be done, all he need add, a sprinkle of cumin seeds. Wyatt sat at the end of the table, listing each item that Chris placed in the potion, keeping track and a handy way for Piper to monitor her stock. With flourish, he threw the seeds into the liquid, the potion making a small bang and spitting out a cloud of smoke.

Piper clapped her hands together. "A successful harpy potion. All that's left to do is bottle it up and place it in the cupboard."

Wyatt looked disgruntled at the prospect of having to stay even longer. "Mom, do you think you and Chris can handle that?"

Piper paused, supposing that she could let him go, he had stayed for the whole of the potion and it didn't need three pairs of hands to bottle it up. In all honesty, she was surprised he hadn't protested to go earlier, not that she would have allowed him to do so. "Alright." He grinned. "As long as you promise to be back before nine."

"That early?" Wyatt whined.

Piper gave her son a stern look. "It's then or never."

Wyatt immediately gave in. "Nine it is." Before disappearing in a flurry of sparkling orbs.

Chris tutted at the fact that Wyatt got to forgo all the cleaning and tidying up. Piper walked up and shuffled his hair playfully, causing his hands to bat away her own. "It won't take that long and then the two of us can eat dinner."

Two of us. A phrase, which was beginning to become quite common in the manor more and more these days. Wyatt was choosing to stay out with his friends more often and Chris couldn't remember the last time his elder Dad had joined them for a meal. Not that he was complaining at spending quality time with his Mom, it would just be nice with a bit of input from someone different. Right now conversation with his two-year-old baby cousin would be welcome, though the tantrum stage she was going through would not.

Piper had left the kitchen and returned with empty bottles and spare labels. "If a horde of harpy's attack we'll be well prepared." Chris smiled, filling a bottle with the now yellow liquid. "Is there anything good on the TV tonight?" She questioned.

Chris shrugged, though felt compelled to answer; he had to give her points for trying. "I'll take a look later; there might be a good film on."

Piper brushed aside a lock of her flowing hair, a hint of contentment drifting across her face. Her life was hard at the moment with Wyatt beginning to achieve his own independence and not having the constant support of her husband or sisters, who had their own lives. Which was why it was simple moments like this evening that she truly cherished. The times when life was rushing past her grounded body.

"What do you fancy to eat?"

Chris tapped his chin. "Anything simple and quick." There was no need to go all out for the two of them.

"Pasta?" Piper suggested, thinking it was the quickest food she could prepare that was already lying in the kitchen and would not need defrosting. A nod of ascent from Chris set Piper to work, leaving him to bottle the remaining liquid.

Dinner was eaten quickly with Chris informing Piper of his day and vice versa. Tomorrow she was to take a stock check of the drinks in P3, a task she was not looking forward to doing, due to the inevitable confrontation with the unusually and far too perky Helen. It would take her at least an hour longer thanks to her incessant chatting.

"I see your stock and raise you with a practice English paper." Chris commented.

"Ah." She raised her hands in defeat. "Then you win anything to not go back to those days."

It was a well-known fact that Piper had not enjoyed her schoolchild days. Chris could sympathise, though none of his Aunts had had to conceal magic at the same time, making him feel just that little bit more different from the crowd. Wyatt seemed to have no trouble juggling his two lives, and in fact probably liked the fact that he held that much more power over his peers.

* * *

Later on after the dishes and table had been cleared and Chris had worked a little on his homework, the teenager sat flicking through the television. So many channels and yet there was nothing on, a minute more of channel hopping and Chris settled on an old film that sounded somewhat decent. 

Not moving from the sofa, Chris yelled out to his Mom. "There's a good film on in ten minutes, we can have popcorn."

Piper's voice echoed through from the kitchen. "Is that a request for Mom to make it?" She received laughter as her answer. "One second, I'm just talking to Paige." She removed the phone from her chest and placed it back to her ear. "Well he's found a film so I'm on popcorn duty. You just make sure my sweet little niece gets a kiss from her Aunt. I'll talk to you later." A click and the phone call was ended.

Chris walked into the kitchen, "How are they?"

Piper laughed, "Your Aunt and Uncle are stressed and I could hear Ri banging pots in the background." She patted Chris on the shoulder. "I remember you two at that age, Paige is lucky she only has the one." She walked over to a drawer and pulled out two packets of popcorn. "Salt or sweet?"

"Sweet." She chucked the packet to her son to put in the microwave and placed the remaining one back in the drawer.

A few minutes later and the corn were popping and ready. "Can you grab the big bowl, honey?" Piper pulled the bag out and turned around. A feeling of unease hitting the pit of her stomach. "Chris stand still."

The warning tone in her voice made the teenager uneasy. He slowly stood back up with the bowl in his arms, turning questioningly to Piper.

Her eyes darted around the room, seeing and sensing nothing more. "Sorry, I just-" The air in front of them shimmered and materialised into a tall man.

He smiled on his arrival, opening up his hand to reveal a burning, black energy ball. Piper moved into action immediately, striking out with her hands in an attempt to freeze the demon in his place.

Chris froze on the spot when his Mom's powers wouldn't work, the energy ball flying quickly towards his head. Piper dropped the popcorn, the bag splitting as it hit the floor and scattering across the wooden surface. She threw herself at Chris, the bowl smashing to the ground and the energy ball soaring harmlessly above their heads.

The two dropped to the floor, Chris' head connecting with a side cupboard and making stars dance across his vision. His back slammed down against the floor and he began to feel himself lose consciousness.

Piper landed to his side and managed to cushion her head against the impact. She scrambled to her knees and grabbed a hold of her son's arms, he really needed to orb them both out. "Chris!"

"Chris!" The voice was distant in his head, but he knew whoever it was needed him. He just couldn't manage to hold on, the darkness was drawing him down and his head swam as it felt like he was being shaken. _"Chris, please!"_

The voice was distant in his head, but he knew whoever it was needed him. He just couldn't manage to hold on, the darkness was drawing him down and his head swam as it felt like he was being shaken. 

Piper panicked, knowing that the only thing that mattered right then was protecting her son, even if it meant being hurt herself. She turned her back towards the demon and focused on Chris, despairing when his eyes fluttered closed. "No, Chris! Somebody, please!"

* * *

"He's coming to." 

"Thank God, he's going to be alright."

"Come on Chris, open your eyes."

His hearing was the first thing to come back. The sound of crying floated to his ears, ringing through his mind.

In an instant Chris bolted up, the action causing his head to spin and almost sending him back towards the ground. "Mom!" Strong hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders and steadied his body.

"Whoa, easy there, son." It was Leo.

Chris blinked a few times in order to clear his vision. It was as if a picture had been taken with a very bright flash. "Mom, is she okay?"

Leo bit his lip, his grip on Chris' shoulders tightening alarmingly.

Where was she, why wasn't she answering? It wasn't as if this was the first time this had happened; normally she was the first one to fuss over him, making sure everything was okay and in its place. No broken bones or missing ligaments. Was she still hurt?

He pushed Leo's hands off of him and struggled to stand up. His eyes lighting on the kitchen for the first time, the popcorn littering the floor, pieces of it treaded into the grooves of the wood. Piper would have a fit when she saw this mess.

Phoebe walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Her eyes were watery and her make up runny, yet she didn't seem to care. He turned away from her, refusing to believe what her state implied. Her arms reached out to try to stop him, but she knew he had to see it for his own eyes, her arms falling uselessly down to her sides.

"Mom." His voice was barely a whisper.

The corner of his vision revealing what he knew he didn't want to see. A trail of blood drew him to her face, her eyes were closed and her arms wrapped across her stomach, the hands covering something so he couldn't see. Paige knelt at her side, no doubt the one who had positioned her so, her tears splattering loudly on the floor. Her gaze focused on his eyes and she held out her hand. "Christopher, I'm-"

"Mom." Two quick steps and he was knelt at her side, his arm tentatively reaching out to brush her cheek. It was cool, yet the warmth hadn't left her yet. There was still time, she couldn't be dead, she was Piper Halliwell, a Charmed one.

His head turned desperately to Leo. "Dad…" Leo took a step forward. "You have to heal her, please, Dad."

His heart broke in two as his son pleaded with him to heal Piper. Yet it was already too late and he had tried far too many times before now, only stopping when the combined force of Phoebe and Paige had pulled him away to tend to his son.

Tears fell freely from his eyes, he didn't know what to do, and helplessly he turned towards Phoebe.

Seeing his Father give up Chris moved in to action, his hands hovering over Piper's heart. He was half whitelighter after all, his brother could heal so why couldn't he. Ignoring the small voice that echoed _'twice blessed' _his face screwed up in concentration. He tried his hardest to centre his magic as his Mother had taught him, feeling his power swirl in his chest.

His hands hovered, shaking, no spark or golden glow forthcoming. Shaking his head, Chris figured that he was working on the wrong place. There was blood near her head and stomach, choosing to focus on her stomach his hands moved there. Again, he closed his eyes and centred his magic.

"Chris, please." Phoebe tried, knowing that he was working himself up for a lost cause.

"Shush, I'm concentrating." Phoebe glanced to Paige for help, seeing that Leo was lost in his own grief.

Chris felt the power swirling inside of him, tingling his body and flowing through his blood. He felt it build and released it all in a sob of anguish. A wave shot out around him and the floor cracked in two at the force.

Paige pulled his hands away from Piper's body, wrapping her own around his and pulling him into an embrace. "M…om…" His voice cracked. Paige rubbed his back in circular motions, trying her hardest to stop his shaking body. "No!" At the cry, the kitchen table cracked in two.

Phoebe walked up and placed her hand upon the boy's head. "We need to get him out of here, away…" Her sentence evaporated, as she didn't dare say 'the body.' Paige nodded her head and carefully stood up, bringing Chris' body with her. She stumbled as Chris leant almost entirely upon her, steadying herself and coaxing the crying child out of the kitchen.

Once gone Phoebe turned to Leo. "You need to snap out of it." She didn't mean to sound so harsh and enraged, but there were others Leo had to think about other than himself. "Wyatt needs to know and we can't have him lashing out with his powers either." Leo turned to look at her, so many emotions clouding his face. "They need you Leo, they've already lost their Mother, don't let them lose you too."

He nodded at her words and orbed out to find his oldest son. Phoebe turned her back to Piper's body, knowing that if she lost herself in her sorrow there would be no moving on and right now this family needed a headstrong sister. She walked out of the kitchen and closed the door to the sight of Piper Halliwell's death.

* * *

It was late at night when Leo finally came around with Wyatt. The two orbed into the living room, Leo now looking haggard and Wyatt's eyes rimmed red. Paige glanced at the two, placing a finger to her lips; Chris was lying on the sofa, his head resting on her lap and a blanket covering his body. She had just managed to settle him down and he had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Her hand lovingly stroked his dark hair the way that Piper had always done when he was a toddler and sleeping on her lap. It seemed about the only thing that gave him peace now, the comforting gesture no doubt being done by Piper in his dreams. 

"Phoebe?" Leo questioned quietly.

"She popped home to pick up some belongings and let them know what was going on." Leo nodded wordlessly, turning towards the kitchen. Wyatt managed a watery smile at his slumbering brother and Aunt and followed his Father through to the scene that would not leave his memory until the day that he died.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the sight of his Mother's death. Her skin was now blue and cold, and there was none of the familiar warmth that Chris had felt earlier, for Wyatt it was clear that his Mom had died. His Dad had informed him of the scene and told him that he did not have to see her; he had warned him that it would not be easy, yet nothing had prepared him for what lay before him.

In a cry of despair, he fell to his knees, Leo following, wrapping his arms around his son and the two crying what little tears they had left.

They stayed this way until Phoebe arrived back; she walked in and kissed the top of their heads, insisting that the two of them retire to bed. Leo agreed for the sake of Wyatt, knowing that neither of them would probably sleep, but that if Leo refused, Wyatt would follow suit. Once sure that his son was tucked safely in his bed, Leo walked back down to the living room.

Paige was still stuck with Chris, though seemed content not to disturb him by moving herself from the sofa. "I've called the coroner and they're on there way." Phoebe informed both Paige and Leo.

Leo ignored the thought of someone carting off his wife's body and turned his thoughts to his youngest. "How is he?"

"He seems alright, a little fitful, but I think he's worn himself out with crying, and that was some amazing power he exuded out back there. Piper would be proud at his display of power." Paige answered.

A ghost of a smile flew across Leo's face. "His powers are stronger when his emotions are involved." Always the whitelighter and voice of reason. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, it was Phoebe.

"I meant it when I said you should get some rest. The boys will need you in the morning."

Leo nodded. "They need me now. Paige do you mind?"

The brunette looked up at her brother in law, immediately shaking her head. "Of course." She carefully lifted Chris' head and placed it gently onto a cushion, allowing Leo to take her place without disturbing his sleep. Paige walked up to her remaining sister and in a quiet voice said, "I think we should leave them to it." Phoebe nodded in agreement.

* * *

Light pierced through the curtains of the manor, the ray of sunlight falling straight onto Chris' face and waking him up. His body ached, and he was lying with his head on his Dad's lap. For a second the events of last night had disappeared from his memory, making him believe that he had just fallen asleep watching a movie with his Dad, however unlikely that seemed. But all too soon they returned, orbing out of his Dad's hold so as not to wake him he appeared back in the kitchen. 

His eyes wandered the floor, seeing no sign of split popcorn, smashed bowls or blood. Piper's body had disappeared and even the destruction he had caused in his grief had vanished. His Aunt Paige had no doubt been working her favourite spell. It was almost as if the night had never happened, almost but not quite.

At this time in the morning, his Mom would usually be found cooking away for breakfast, the smell of bacon, pancakes and toast wafting through the air. He turned around, trying to sense something familiar about the now deadly silent kitchen. It was wrong, all wrong. Once again, the tears began to leak out of his eyes, big, fat droplets falling silently to the floor.

The sound of orbing came from behind him, and he felt a pair of strong, growing arms encircle him. "We'll get through this, we'll be okay. I promise you, bro."

Chris didn't see that that was possible, no matter how much Wyatt promised. His Mother was dead, Piper Halliwell was gone.

End...

* * *

I actually couldn't decide on how to kill Piper, so I decided to write it as we don't actually get to see. I could imagine that it would involve loved ones, but that a lot of people would have to not be around. So I hope no one is too disappointed that her death was not graphic.


End file.
